Runa Sister of Seto
by BloodMyst
Summary: set during ancient Egypt, the begining of a saga about Runa, my OC. She's the sister to Seto, born a mystery can Runa find a way to escape or will fate be as cruel as it could to her[also gives an explnation to why Seto seems to hate YugiYami so much)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: this is my first story on ff.net so please review Dsclaimer:I don't own Yu-gi-oh  
  
The people paced, the high priestess was about to give birth to her second child. Her husband the high priest was very worried for he knew the birth of his second child could mean the death of his beloved. As he looked around the room his eyes fell on his young son, Seto. The child was very young but could feel the fright in the air. The priest knew his heir would be great.  
  
At long last one of the servants came. The priest stood up, "What's the news?" worry laced through his voice. "You may sea her now and your child, they are healthy, my lord". Then the servant bowed and left. "Bring my son" the priest commanded the servant in charge of Seto.  
  
As he entered the room he saw that indeed his wife was well but very tired. "Look" she said softly "this is your daughter" and with that fell asleep. The priest picked up the small child, and smiled even though the complication of her birth showed, with a silver/white hair that would never be any other color. Eyes he had never seen the likes of before it was as if the child the child had been born of a goddess, which in way was true to him.  
  
"Look son, this is you sister, it will be your job to protect her always, and I know you shall." And with that the priest left, his duties as high priest were waiting. Though he didn't notice that his son was still just looking at his little sister.  
  
A week later life was back to normal at the temple. The high priestess was up and ready to take up her duties once again, but first there was one thing she had to do. A/N: ok, this is the first chapter, so let me know what you think 


	2. Meetings

A/N: ok second chapter, like always please review  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-og, if I did, I wouldn't be so poor!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
The high priestess took her nameless child to the sacred temple of the gods. For she knew this child was different. As she reached the temple, she brought the child inside. This temple was forbidden to all but the pharaoh and high priest, and they both had to have the consent of the other. No one could go beyond the altar steps, that was punishable by death. That was the place the woman seeked. She took a breath, for she knew what she was doing was forbidden. She climbed the altar steps; she set the child down in front of the altar.  
  
"Name this child, she was created by you. She is more your child than she will ever be mine. You have planned something, what do you name her!" The woman's voice had started out soft but had gotten louder and louder. There was great magic in the air and the woman saw what no other mortal had ever seen before. The council of the gods had come. One goddess came forth Basset.  
  
"You have seen more than any other has, we have chosen correctly." Purred the basset. "She is a child of the gods but also a child of mortals and always shall be. This child will have many lives and will know much pain, that was the price of the birth." . "What do you mean?" the woman asked timidly.  
  
"She was destined to be great, her power is great that was decided before even the gods come into existence." Secmat explained.  
  
"You ask us to name her, but not even the gods know that. Ra explained. "But we shall give her a name that she may be known by. She shall be Runa, the unknown, the mystery.  
  
"You shall never speak of this. There will be a time, but it shan't be during your lifetime and you will know when that time is. You have done a great deed, and have given us much joy to see our daughter. For this you may ask for one thing".  
  
"My daughter to have a companion, for the bond between her and Seto to be as if they had been born together, as twins.  
  
"You are special my child, you give this request to your daughter, others may not have. Cherish her for you only have until your second son is born."  
  
"Yes thank you" the woman said as Ra handed her Runa. She bowed and turned away to leave the temple, she knew her daughter would prevail, Runa would be a survivor  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
A/N: ok please review, questions comments, anything 


	3. The Beggining

A/N: Third chapters, um, yeah, review please and thank you to those of you who reviewed. -Ame-Mahou Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh, never will, and if I do I'll probably drop dead from shock, so that shows that if I ever own yu-gi-oh I won't be able to enjoy it. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Into: 6 years later. The high priestess died after giving birth to her second son. After she died the high priest didn't have the will to live without his beloved and went into the desert never to be seen again. Seto, Runa, and their baby brother Mokuba are being raised by people in the temple and palace. Seto: 11 Runa: 8 Mokuba: 6 ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````  
  
(Runa prov.) ---------------  
  
As I ran I heard the priest chasing, I knew he was very upset, as always. I finished the scrolls and had started looking at ancient texts again, I always got in trouble for it, but I couldn't help it, It was just something I had always been drawn to them, like it held secrets that I should know. It drives them crazy, I don't see why though, they want to know what the texts say and if they would give me chance I know I could decipher them, but they just won't let me.  
  
Ahmmp!! Some one had grabbed me and put their hand over my mouth, when the priest had pasted and was out of sight they let go.  
  
"You should be more careful," said the voice.  
  
It can't be  
  
"I...I...I'm sorry prince Yami." I was ready to beg forgiveness. The prince was almost 13 and I had been invited to his birthday celebration. It was only in 4 days.  
  
"It's alright," he said laughing "What's your name?"  
  
"Runa" oh Ra Seto's going to kill me.  
  
"So your Seto's sister. I've heard a lot about you, you're the one who wants to translate the ancient texts."  
  
"I'm sorry my prince, but I must go, please forgive me." I yelled back as I ran down the hallway. Well I met the prince and well there was something different about the way he acted towards me.  
  
I got to the temple with just enough time to get out of these stupid robes. I liked being able to move easily and the temple robes I was forced to wear were anything but that. As I got to my room I found my skirt with the slits to the knees and a simple shirt. Honestly I would rather wear trousers but the priests would kill me if they ever found out. But in these clothes I was basically invisible, and could go anywhere I pleased.  
  
"So you met up with prince Yami today"  
  
I turned in shock "Seto!" I smiled he wasn't mad.  
  
"He talked my ear off when I was leaving the palace, you made a big impression." Laughed Seto "You must have been reading again?  
  
"Well you see..."I said trying to think of an excuse that he hadn't heard before and was believable, it didn't help that Seto had heard them all.  
  
"Come on, are we going or not?" Seto questioned skeptically  
  
"Of course, lets go!!!!!" I said running out the door  
  
"Hey wait up!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
A/N: so again please review, you'll make me really happy and update sooner, thanx 


	4. Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh, never will, and if I do I'll probably drop dead from shock, so that shows that if I ever own yu-gi-oh I won't be able to enjoy it. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------- (Yami prov.) ```````````````` My father had wanted to see me, and for once I had no problem with that.  
  
"My son" the pharaoh started "your mother and I have made a decision that you proeaely won't be happy with." He sighed and started again "we know that you won't be happy with this but there is nothing we can do about that. We have decided that we have waited to long to find someone for your wife, for when you are the pharaoh, we shan't wait any longer, this is for the good of the kingdom."  
  
"Father if that is the case then I have good news for you"  
  
"Oh, my son, please go on"  
  
"I found someone who I wish to be my queen, she may only be 8, but she is well used to the ways of the palace and will grow into a queen that all will adore."  
  
"And who would this be?" my father asked, curiosity very clear in his voice.  
  
"Seto's sister, Runa, the daughter of the late high priest and priestess"  
  
"You have made a wise choice. I've heard very good things about her, we shall notify all at your birthday celebration"  
  
(Seto prov)  
  
Something was up; Yami was acting very odd, not at all like himself. And I had heard that he now had a betrothed, and he was happy with that, but just 3 days ago he was complaning about it, I'm very confused.  
  
"Hello Seto" Yami said cheerfully, "how are you this fine day?"  
  
"Fine Yami but you seem to be very happy, on the day your betrothed is announced"  
  
"I already know who she is" Yami stated  
  
"Who...who could make you this happy about this" now I'm even more confused.  
  
"Simple I chose her, and you shall see who she is at my birthday celebration tonight" he smiled "I believe the choice may surprise you."  
  
And with that Yami was gone and I had even more questions than ever  
  
(Runa prove)  
  
"Why do I go Seto?"  
  
"Because it was ordered, do I really look like I want to go?" sighed Seto  
  
"No, but why not, I mean you are his best friend" All this I had said from behind a dressing cloth. I stepped out wearing an off white dress that I had found with a note that just told me to wear it to the celebration.  
  
"This is stupid little sis. 4 days ago I was told it was your choice whether you went or not, but now you don't have a choice."  
  
"Well what's the worst that could happen?" I said even though I had a feeling that the night would end in sorrow, more ways than one. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
A/N: so again please review, you'll make me really happy and update sooner, thanx 


	5. Tragedy

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh, never will, and if I do I'll probably drop dead from shock, so that shows that if I ever own yu-gi-oh I won't be able to enjoy it  
  
Thanx to J.D. for the only review I got on this chapter, I'll try to make my chapters longer, I think the reason they're so short is that I originally had hand written it and already had all the chapters separated. Also you're the reason I bothered to update today, so be Proud!!! Yeah, later  
  
Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Yami prov.)---------------------------------------  
  
As the celebrations I looked for Seto and Runa. My father was very impressed with my decision and also very proud. Then I saw her, grinning I started to chuckle, she was hiding behind Seto looking for something. I found this very amusing. I started to walk towards Seto but by the time I got there Runa had disappeared. Oh well I would be seeing her later.  
  
"Seto, you look splendid!!" I said mockingly  
  
"My prince I fear you seem to be looking far more splendid than I, for this is YOUR celebration" amusement very clear in hi voice.  
  
"Tell me where is your sister, I wanted to introduce her to my parents but she has seemed to disappear" I questioned him  
  
"You don't know very much about her do you?" Before I could respond he went on to say "Runa hates celebrations, hates having to wear celebration robes and if she doesn't want to be found for a while, she won't be."  
  
"Oh" there was so much about her that was still a mystery to me, but what did it matter, I would find out all I wanted to know and more.  
  
"Why are you so interested in my sister anyway Yami?" his voice now very protective.  
  
(Seto prov.)----------------------  
  
Now Yami is getting too curious, what did he want with Runa? I would always protect her, even if I had to protect her from Yami. As Yami was about to answer my question the pharaoh started to speak.  
  
"Today we celebrate the birthday of my son but also the person my son had chosen to be his future queen. Yami come forward" Yami smiled and went to his father.  
  
"What's going on" Runa had come after Yami left  
  
"I'm not sure, where have you been all this time?" I asked. The pharaoh was making a speech but that was the least of my concerns. "What's wrong?" Her skin was stark white ever lighter than her star colored hair.  
  
"I have a very bad feeling..." she started  
  
(Runa prov.)---------------------------------------  
  
The voice of the pharaoh boomed "Runa come meet your destiny as future queen of this land!"  
  
I stood still, no, no, no, please no, a priest came and led me to the front, I saw Seto, a few other friends of the prince were holding him back, but only I saw the tears that glistened in his eyes.  
  
Yami took my hand "Come" he commanded  
  
2 gold bracelets with the form of the millennium puzzle were clasped around my wrists; nimbly I remembered the millennium puzzle was a gift given to Yami today. The bracelet must signify my new stature. A single unseen tear fell from my eyes into a fold in my dress. With that tear all was shattered and I came back to the present with a long ago heard voice saying "She will know much pain, that is the price of her birth" then "this is not supposed to happen, be strong my child"  
  
Concealing the sadness in my voice I asked, "May I now retire to the temple, this night has been full of surprise and I fear I cannot take much more. Continue to celebrate for my prince it is still your birthday." With that I left plotting ways to kill myself, I would never become Yami's queen, never.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N: so again please review, you'll make me really happy and update sooner, thanx 


	6. Running Away

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh, If I did I wouldn't live in a house that as my friend said "Is made out of chipboard" There is your proof that I don't own yu-gi-oh, ha ha ha ha  
  
A/N: OK this is the last chapter, I know it's short, in the sequel I will really try to make chapters longer.  
  
Vampiric Dragon-Thanx for the review, I'm really sorry about the shortness of the chapters, I really really am. I first wrote this out on paper and it was long on the paper but not so long typed, I'll try to make the chapters in the sequel longer, a lot longer. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
(Seto prov.)  
  
I left the celebration right after the announcement was made, how could he do this, She's so young, at least in the temple she could choose her own destiny, but not now. She was everything to me, she and Mokuba were all I had, now he has taken her away, how could he.  
  
I ran, I didn't stop. When I did stop I looked around, only then did I realize I was in the sacred temple. At the altar of the gods. There was a clinking noise and I looked down, I saw a metal looking box and a silver and obsidian object, as I bent down to pick the object up I heard...  
  
"Those are for Runa, if you will give those to her please, my son"  
  
I nearly dropped the object "Mother, but how?"  
  
"It is time to pass on the knowledge that I learned a long time ago. You are the third to enter this temple without permission."  
  
"Who were the others?" I couldn't believe it mother was back. Maybe she could help Runa. A spark of hope returned.  
  
"I came 8 years ago with your sister to seek the truth."  
  
"Mother you must help Runa, please you may be her only hope"  
  
"Your sister is in danger, not even the gods foretold this, you must help her escape, do you know where she is now?"  
  
"I don't know, she left before I could find her, what must I do?"  
  
"You must find her a way to travel, but I believe that the gods have assisted, you must pack things for her, she must flee this place."  
  
"Yes mother is there anything else?"  
  
"Yes you see the knife you hold in your hand, it is the millennium knife, it was created by the gods as a gift for there daughter, yes Runa is the daughter of the gods and the daughter of mortals, the box also is a gift, these items will help your sister survive"  
  
"Yes mother" I picked up the box but didn't look in  
  
She came to me and handed me a small kitten; this kitten will be your companion and a loyal friend while your sister is away, she is a daughter of Basset. She will help you and Mokuba, but you must go now" there was fear in her voice, I knew something was wrong. "Go now, do not turn back, do not question your actions and trust your sister"  
  
I heard that as I started to run. I ran out the temple and to Runa's room. I found everything that she would need, then I looked at the box, what could it contain, is Runa really the one in the ancient scrolls, what is happening?  
  
"Seto" it was Runa, tears ran down her already wet face. "What's going on?"  
  
(Runa prov.)  
  
What was going on, what is Seto doing? He was starring at me, but it didn't really surprise me, I had run strait to the Nile, there I stayed in the water until people came. Then I left, so none would see me.  
  
"Seto, what are you doing?"  
  
"Runa you have to leave" Seto stated while looking down "Mother came to me, I've gotten everything ready. You must leave, follow me.  
  
I nodded and followed him out if the temple that was once my home. Behind the temple there was a black horse, a beautiful black horse. As Seto helped me onto the horse he said...  
  
"Listen Runa I'm going to miss you but you are someone else now, you are not Runa priestess in training anymore. You are someone else. You are now free, pick yourself a new name, and control your own destiny"  
  
"Seto" tears starting to fall down my face.  
  
"Here this is a gift for you" He tied a string around my neck, when he let go I felt the weight of a pendant against my skin.  
  
"It's something I made with mothers help when she was still alive, it was as if the gods themselves created it with me, it's some type of symbol, though not one I've ever seen"  
  
"I won't say goodbye Seto, I can't, but I promise that I'll come back one day" and with that said I left. Riding into the night, not knowing what was ahead and hoping my brothers would be safe. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
A/N: OK this is the last chapter, the last short chapter, All the rest of my chapters in my next chapter and all other stories, I will try to make much longer, and please please please Review, just to let me know what you people think, and to inspire me to start posting my next to story, a sequel to Runa!! (You can all pretend to be happy) 


End file.
